


Bloodline: Missing Scene

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Missing Scene, Worry, bloodline, serious conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Oliver confronts Chloe about her Brainiac infection.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 1





	Bloodline: Missing Scene

Hours later, after the insanity had calmed down and he'd tried to figure it all out on his own, Oliver found himself sitting in his car outside of the Isis Foundation. He stared up at the one window that the light was still shining in, his jaw tightening for a moment, then relaxing as he passed a hand over his face.

Making up his mind that this wasn't going to wait another night, he shut off the engine, slid his keys in his pocket and climbed out of the car. He used his key and headed inside, locking the door behind him once more and taking the stairs two at a time.

He forced himself to take a deep breath as he walked down the darkened hallway toward Chloe's office, then leaned against the doorframe, watching as she organized stacks of papers on a table across the room.

Chloe picked up a file folder and was about to place them in the file cabinet around the corner, but as she turned around and saw someone standing there, she gasped and the folder fell open on the floor. When she realized it was Oliver, she frowned at him, "are you _trying_ to impersonate Clark? Because you didn't get the wind part right." She told him as she knelt down on the floor and started collecting the papers.

Oliver watched her, simply lifting an eyebrow. "There goes my budding career in impersonating heroes."

Narrowing her eyes, she glanced up at him, "you _could_ at least help."

"Considering how things turned out the last time I helped you, I think I'll pass." He folded his arms across his chest.

Raising her eyebrows, she gave him a look and went back to picking up the papers from the floor, without a word, she brushed past him and out of the room, turning down the corridor and opening her filing cabinet, she knew he was going to ask questions she didn't want to answer, so she wasn't going to bother starting this conversation.

If she thought walking away from him was going to make him go away, she had another thing coming. He followed her down the hall, effectively blocking her path to get back to her office whenever she decided to turn around.

After the file was in the cabinet, she looked up at him, crossing her arms over her chest, "are you actually going to talk or just get into my personal space in hopes to effectively annoy me?"

He met her eyes, his gaze intense. "I think it's time you did some talking, Chloe."

"Then talk," she held his gaze, "but I have to let you know, Clark already tried and I'm not changing my mind so you better be creative."

"Clark already tried what, exactly?" he asked, not looking away.

"Talking to me about my powers."

"Yeah, about that." He stared at her, hard. "What's that about exactly?"

"Gift from Brainiac," She raised an eyebrow, "instead of killing me, I ended up with some of his powers."

His jaw tensed a little. "All right, first off, who the hell is Brainiac? And secondly, does it ever occur to any of you people to pick up the phone and fill me in once in awhile? Because, I have to say, I don't enjoy being left in the dark."

Cocking her head, she raised her eyebrows slowly, "I thought you didn't want to be involved with the alien stuff, Oliver."

He narrowed his eyes at her a little. "That doesn't count when my friends are in over their heads."

Sighing, she rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "I'm _not_ in over my head, Oliver. You and Clark worry too much." Even as she talked, she tried to get past him to get back to the computer room.

Oliver blocked her path, reaching out and putting a hand on her arm. "Do you even know what happened today, Chloe?"

"I helped Clark and Kara get back," she told him, looking up at him.

"No, I mean, do you know what happened to _you_?" He gazed at her intently.

Chloe didn't answer, instead, she sighed and looked at him, "I'm sure it wasn't easy to watch, Oliver, and I'm sorry you were there, but I'm fine."

"People who are fine don't have nosebleeds, Chloe. And their eyes don't turn completely white. And they sure as hell don't throw another person fifteen feet across a room _one-handed_."

"I'm a meteor freak, Oliver. And since Brainiac tried to kill me, my powers changed."

He blinked. Then blinked again. "What?"

Tightening her jaw slightly, she just stared at him.

He stared back at her warily. "Exactly when did this all happen?" 

"Around the same time Clark called you asking if you could look after my mom." Her voice became quieter.

"Christ, Chloe," he muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. "That was almost two years ago."

Sighing, she leaned against the filing cabinet, "I didn't find out what my power was for awhile after that."

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked quietly.

That made her pause and she frowned slightly, surprised by the question, "there was nothing anyone could do about it."

"I could have been here," he pointed out, shaking his head.

Chloe just sighed softly and shook her head, stopping herself from asking why he even cared about any of it, "it's not that big a deal, Oliver and somehow that power saved my life so maybe it's not as bad as I thought it was at first."

That made him pause, and the look on her face made his stomach knot. "What was your power originally?"

"Healing. I could heal others."

The day he'd shot Clark with an arrow suddenly flashed through his mind, making him wince. _"I can save him, Oliver!"_ He could hear her voice in his head now as plain as he had that day. He drew in a breath, tensing a little as he also recalled Clark trying to stop her. "And what happened to you when you did that?"

Frowning suspiciously, she stared at him, "what did Clark tell you about this?"

"Nothing," he said, frowning back at her. And that was exactly the problem.

Chloe studied him for a moment, trying to decide if she believed him or not and then realizing it didn't matter, she couldn't heal anyone anymore, couldn't heal herself, "I used my own energy to heal people and I got weak, sometimes it took me days to get back to normal and in the meanwhile, I appeared dead."

For a moment, all he could do was stare at her, his expression going blank. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. "You...appeared dead," he echoed.

Shrugging it off, she raised her eyebrows, "I just had to get my energy back, if the injury was bad, it took me a while, but I was fine."

Oliver didn't even know how to take her reaction. She'd just told him that she was meteor-infected, had the ability to heal people and it basically killed her in the process, and that she'd lost that ability and somehow been taken over by something called Brainiac. And had said it all without flinching, or acting like it even _mattered_.

"You have your answers, now I need to get back to work." She told him when he didn't say anything.

"I see," he said flatly, turning to go.

Sighing, Chloe rolled her eyes and rubbed her hands over her face, "is there anything else you want to know?"

"Does it even matter, Chloe?" His voice wasn't angry. It was tired.

"I didn't think it did."

He turned to look at her. "You know, that's the problem. It doesn't matter to you. None of it. Does it?" Oliver's gaze was intense.

That made her pause and frown hard, not sure what he was accusing her of, "what are you talking about?"

"Your own life, Chloe." He shook his head.

Frowning even more, she shook her head, "What? Of course it matters."

He moved closer to her. "Good. Then you won't protest me helping you find a way to get rid of this Brainiac...infection."

Chloe shook her head, unconsciously stepping away, "why would I want to get rid of it, Oliver? Did you not see what I can do with it? I can research so much faster and I can help you and Clark a lot easier."

"Yeah, I saw what you can do with it, Chloe, and that's what scares me," he said seriously.

"We know so many people with powers, Oliver, Victor, AC, Bart, _Clark_ , why do _my_ power have to be a bad thing?"

"Because, Chloe, yours are the only one that's quite possibly killing you!" He shook his head.

Sighing, she shook her head back at him, "just because I might have pushed myself too far today, it doesn't mean it's killing me, Oliver."

"Is that really a chance you want to take, Chloe? Because I gotta tell you, it's not one I want to risk."

Shaking her head again, she took a deep breath and rubbed her face, "I feel fine, there is nothing wrong with me."

"Yeah, well my head still hurts from when it slammed into the floor a few hours ago," he said, staring at her.

At that, her face fell slightly and she nodded a little, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

He sighed softly and looked down for a moment. "Chloe, whether or not you consider me your friend? I care. And I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

Shaking her head, she sighed quietly, "of course I consider you a friend, Oliver, I just think you're overreacting about this."

"And what if things were reversed?" he asked quietly, studying her. "If I was the one who hacked into a crystal using my mind only, and blood started pouring down _my_ nose, and my eyes started glowing white? Would you still be this sure things were just fine?" 

Chloe was quiet for a moment, considering him for a long moment then shaking her head, "probably not, but only because I wouldn't know for sure how you felt physically."

He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. Clearly he wasn't getting through to her. "The moment you start feeling not fine, I need you to promise me you'll call me." He gazed at her intently.

She considered him for a moment then nodded softly, taking a deep breath, "I promise."

"Good," he said quietly. "I'll uh...I'll leave you to your work."

Nodding slightly, she watched him for a moment then nodded, "I'll talk to you later."

He paused when he made it a few feet down the hallway. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

Oliver gazed at her. "For the record? You don't need superpowers. You’ve always been incredible without them." His voice was quiet. Without waiting for her to respond, he made his way down the stairs.

Chloe just stared after him, not moving until she heard the door closing. With a deep sigh, she rubbed her face and sat down on one of the chairs, not bothering with turning the lights on. He didn't understand and she didn't expect him to. After so many months fearing her power and the fact that it might drive her insane, Chloe was finally comfortable with it, she had never felt so in control of things and considering she usually had little to no control over her life, this was a welcomed side effect.

But Oliver and Clark didn't need to know that. They would never understand.


End file.
